


Surprising Revelations Part 3

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Surprising Revelations [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Date, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir invites Garak to dinner and a holosuite thermae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Revelations Part 3

They arrived to find Quark’s in its usual noisy state. Julian went up to the counter and flagged quark down. Garak hovered in the background watching the other customers.

“Is the holosuite I reserved open?” Julian asked the Ferengi barman.

“Yes, and what program will be your pleasure?” Quark grinned from large ear to large ear thinking of the latinum he was making.

“I’ve brought my own, thank you. Which holosuite is mine?” Julian was eager to get away from the noise and enjoy Garak’s company uninterrupted.

“Uh, Doctor, you know the rules. No programs that haven’t been approved by the house. I’ll have to insist that you use one of these fine programs until I can okay yours.” Quark was dripping mock concern.

“How much Quark?” Julian wasn’t interested in playing the Ferengi’s game.

“Julian, you offend me. When have I ever been swayed by such things as…”

“Quark, how much?” Julian put three strips of latinum on the bar.

“Well, if you insist I might be willing to let it slide for say- five strips.” He couldn’t take his greedy little eyes off the latinum.

“Four.” Julian put another strip on top of the others. “Not a strip more.”

“I really can’t take less than five. The risk of contaminating the holosuite with a virus from an unknown program, and all.” Quark again used the mock concern.

“It’s four, or no deal. I’ll just spend my time somewhere else.” Julian bluffed.

“And, miss out on the fun of a holosuite adventure?” Quark knew he had the doctor.

“Well, if you insist I’ll just leave…” He turned and made as if to leave.

“Doctor, doctor, wait! Maybe I was a bit hasty. You’re of excellent character. And, I know you wouldn't intentionally bring anything harmful into the holosuite, so I can let you off with four strips.” He was squirming. The idea of loosing so much profit was terrible.

“Make it three and we have a deal.” Garak looked as pleasant as ever as he walked up behind Julian and looked at the Ferengi.

But Quark cringed nonetheless. “Alright, alright. Three then. You’ve got holosuite two.”

Julian retrieved one of the strips of latinum. “A pleasure doing business with you.”

…

Julian and Garak ascended the stairs in amicable silence. The bar had been noisy and crowded, but the area in front of the holosuite was vacant. It wasn’t until they reached the door that either of them spoke.

“You played that bluff nicely.” Garak observed.

“Yes, well, Quark didn’t have a clue what that program was, nor our circumstance. If he had, I’m afraid I would have paid a lot more.” Julian added quickly. “But, it would’ve been well worth the cost.”

Garak began to get a bit nervous again. He would have to be careful or his tendency to dissemble and insult while uncomfortable would cause problems. Julian, busy with initiating the program, failed to notice the change.

“The program’s running. Are you ready to enjoy an Earth style Thermae?” Julian’s smile was magnificent. Garak nodded in the affirmative, and they moved to enter.

“I’ve modified it slightly. The bathhouse has many different rooms with different temperatures, moisture levels, and purposes. Traditionally, there would be a frigidarium, but I’m certain that you would hate the room. I’ve replaced it with a room that is at the normal station temperature. That way it will be a quick escape for me if I get too warm, but you need not use the room unless you want. It will, of course, be just like a frigidarium to you.”

They arrived in a small foyer type room while Julian explained this information to Garak, who listened attentively. Julian began removing his clothes while speaking. Garak seemed rather unnerved, but his friend didn’t notice.

“Uh, Julian.” He managed to stem his friend’s commentary. “What’re you doing?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Julian blushed slightly. “I probably should have explained this first. In a bathhouse, you don’t wear your clothes.”

“What do you wear then?” Garak was becoming more uncomfortable, and it seemed to be apparent in his voice because Julian hastened to explain.

“Um, that really varies from nothing to towels to robes. You can have the program make any garment you would like. Whatever makes you most comfortable…” Julian trailed off towards the end.

“And, I will have to change here?” Garak inquired delicately. He didn’t want to hurt Julian’s feelings; he had obviously gone through a lot of trouble, but wasn’t comfortable changing in front his friend either.

“Um, I didn’t think to add a changing room, but I can turn around and not look if that helps.” Julian realized that he should have considered his friend’s modesty when altering the program.

“Computer, create a hologram using pattern 438B from the file list of Garak’s Tailor Shop, authorization Garak 1359. Make the fabric Tholian silk.” The requested garment materialized an instant later. “If you wouldn’t mind, I think I’d prefer you not watch me change.”

Julian complied with the request, turning to face the wall as he had suggested. “I’m sorry I didn’t think of changing rooms. To be honest, I usually enjoy this program in the nude. For humans, many of the rooms are best experienced in that state.”

There was an awkward pause. “I can wear a robe or a towel. If that makes you more comfortable.” Julian suggested.

“Whichever of the two will make you the most comfortable.” Garak replied. “You can turn around now.”

Mindful of the nervousness he had seen from Garak earlier, Julian had the computer create a large white towel. He proceeded to tie it around his waist before removing the underwear underneath. He then turned to face Garak.

“Wow!” Julian gawked slightly. “You look wonderful.”

Garak was in a full-length white robe with a high collar and long sleeves. The only parts of Garak that he could see that were normally covered by clothing were his feet. But, this garment showed off more of Garak’s underlying physique. The man was in wonderful shape, something most of his other garments hid well. The Tholian silk shimmered in the light as Garak moved.

“Thank you, Julian.” The weight of this statement suggested more than thanks for the praise.

“Is that of your own design?” Julian asked.

He wanted to touch the fabric and the man underneath, but thought that would be too forward. He could feel a rising heat that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

Garak had been staring openly at the same time. He seemed unable to pull himself from the sight.

“You… you were saying?”

“Did you design that garment yourself?”

“Yes, I have one that I made personally in my quarters, but it is of a exquisite royal blue color. It offsets my skin tone nicely if I do say so myself.” Garak smiled mischievously.

“Perhaps I’ll get to see you in it one day.” Julian smiled.

Garak’s smile faded in response to Julian’s words. But, the man didn’t notice. He was completely absorbed by the ridges that were expressed through the fabric. His eyes traveled down the neck ridges that meet a smaller ridge at the shoulder joint. Those ridges faded just above the elbows. His eyes then traveled back up to the shoulder joint. From there they slowly followed the ridges that ran along the clavicle ending in and inverted teardrop shape. From the bottom of the teardrop ran a thin ridge that was only barely visible. Julian knew that it terminated at the penile ridge, but the garment became too loose to show any hint of it or the ridges on Garak’s hips.

It was as if Julian’s eyes were caressing Garak. His neck ridge scales and center teardrop ridge began to take on a light blue tinge as the ocular caresses aroused him. Much more of this and he would start to unfold.

“Julian should we continue? I’m afraid you will have to lead the way.” Garak smiled as the man jumped slightly.

“You are gorgeous.” Julian expelled.

Garak was glad that Cardassians didn’t blush. “It is your beauty that shines in this place.”

Julian did blush at these words. Every part of his body that Garak could see took on a reddish tinge. The sight was splendid.

“Well, oh, why don’t we move into the tepidarium?”

Julian led the way. This allowed Garak a wonderful view of his friend’s back side. His penile ridge began to swell and he had to exercise considerable control to keep from unfolding right then. Garak thought, what have I gotten myself into now? You’re completely in over your head. His nervousness was returning quickly.

“The tepidarium is the central hub of the traditional thermae. It’s warm and dry with a large activity pool. All the other rooms branch off from this central room. There’s seating and lounging areas because most people would spend a majority of there time here. Is it warm enough for you? I could raise the temperature a bit more.”

Julian turned to Garak, who had been admiring the vast expanse of smooth golden skin before him. He was entranced by the simple elegance of the smooth skinned human before him. There were no scales or ridges, but there was adornment. Fine lines and patches of dark, short hair that corresponded to many of the regions where Garak was adorned. The clavicles were the only area that Garak could see that didn’t have shared ornamentation.

“The temperature’s pleasant in this room.” He took a moment to look around. There were a few doors leading off the room.

“I find this room to be a bit warm. If you don’t mind I’d like to get accustomed to this temperature before proceeding.”

“Not at all. Perhaps you can explain the other rooms while you acclimate.” Garak gestured to the doors.

“Okay. Why don’t we lounge while I explain?” He gestured to a couch.

They both sat on opposite ends of the same seat facing each other.

“Well, that room over there leads to the caldarium. It’s the hottest room. There is a good-sized spa in there. I also added a sauna that is accessed from the room. I think you will enjoy it the most; it’s very hot and humid.” Julian grinned seductively. “I added it with you in mind.”

“It sounds wonderful, Julian.” Garak’s voice lowered an octave when he said the name. This sent a shiver down Julian’s spine. Maybe the evening would progress to intimacy after all, Garak’s continued outbreaks of nerves not withstanding.

“And, that room there is a massage parlor, fully equipped. There’s even a masseur that can be called up if we like. Across from the caldarium is the version of a frigidarium that I mentioned earlier.”

Julian seemed to have concluded his explanation, but hadn’t mentioned one of the rooms. Garak was immediately curious. He motioned towards the door in question.

“What about that room?”

“That room, my dear Garak, is a surprise. But, I think I can safely say that the inspiration for it came from the Baths of Diocletian.”

“Yes, I dare say that was a safe statement.” Garak was slightly frustrated.

What was in the room? Should he be concerned? Would it involve something that would require him to expose to Julian his…

“I’m ready whenever you are; would you like to explore one of the chambers?”

Julian was happy that he had obviously aroused his friend’s curiosity. Also, there was an undercurrent of frustration. He supposed that was a good thing. Cardassians flirted by arguing and confrontation. It might help Garak relax, knowing he was willing to explore other cultural opportunities.

“Well, I’m really interes…” Garak began.

“Not that room Garak. It’s a surprise for later.” Julian grinned knowingly. “I’m sure you’ll like it.”

The smug look that lit Julian’s face was both charming and insufferable in Garak’s mind. How was this human able to bring out such mixed and exhilarating feelings in him? And, what’s in that damned room? He really was in over his head, and needed to assert some control over the situation.

“As I was saying, I’m very interested in the caldarium and sauna.” Julian’s face fell in consternation. He added quickly, “In particular I’m very interested in the sauna, as you said it was made with me in mind.”

Julian brightened in response to Garak’s words. It had been a close call. Garak had nearly let his tendency to insult and berate to gain some slight control over an uncontrollable situation ruin the night. He would have to be more vigilant.

“I really think you will like the sauna, from what I’ve learned of your climate preferences over the years.” Julian led the way with a boyish jubilance.

Garak followed with an expression of incredulous amusement as he watched the magnificent man in front of him. He was apparently bursting with joy at the prospect of sharing this experience. Garak wondered at his luck in having such a wonderfully naïve and caring friend.

All thought was interrupted as he stepped into the moist heat and low lighting of the sauna. His whole body rippled with pleasure. He instantly began to relax and a broad smile bloomed across his face.

“Julian, this is wonderful!” He exclaimed in amazement. “I haven’t felt this…”

Words failed; Garak didn’t know how to express all the emotions that were running through him at that moment. He hadn’t felt most of them in decades. He was at a loss for what to do, or say. The combination of physical and emotional sensations was overwhelming.

Julian witnessed his friend’s change: the sudden openness of raw emotion, the bewildered expression, but mostly he saw joy. He smiled to himself, glad that he could give this to his friend. He recognized also the gift that Garak was giving him, that he was able to share this experience.

Julian moved over to Garak and mercifully helped the baffled man. “Why don’t we just set here and relax, enjoy the moment together?”

Garak didn’t move; he just stared at his beautiful, wonderful friend, lost. Julian took his hands and led them to one of the benches. They sat down next to each other in companionable silence.

After a short time Garak shifted slightly. “Is it okay if we stay here for a while?”

“We can stay here for as long as you’d like.” Julian responded.

Garak gave a skeptical look.

“Well, you know what I mean. You’re in control. We’ll do what you want.” Julian replied with a half grin.

Garak’s skepticism didn’t abate in response to the words.

“Okay, I might have to step out occasionally because of the heat, but that’s fine. I want you to enjoy this for as long as possible.”

Garak looked away at these words, apparently satisfied by Julian’s response. The companionable silence resumed. A few minutes went by before Garak once again interrupted the stillness.

“Thank you.”

The words were so full of meaning and emotion Julian found that he was unable to speak. Instead, he slowly put his arm around Garak’s shoulders and squeezed firmly as a way of saying your welcome. He didn’t remove the arm afterwards, but let rest there. Garak didn’t seem to mind.

Julian was very warm and about to take a break from the heat when Garak twitched slightly. Within a few moments, Julian noticed another slight spasm. He completely forgot about his growing discomfort caused by the heat.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh, oh yes. Just a bit itchy.” Garak replied nonchalantly.

“Itchy?” Julian was puzzled.

“Yes, itchy. The heat and moisture can sometimes cause… just don’t worry about it. There’s nothing to be concerned about.”  
Garak clearly didn’t want Julian to know something, which set off alarm bells in the doctor’s mind. The Cardassian had stood up and was now  
moving about in what was clearly an attempt to relieve the irritation.

“Why would the moist and heat cause you to itch Garak? Is there something I can do to help? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. This is supposed to be pleasant.”

“Oh, it is, very pleasant.”

He paused in his movements. It appeared as though he were soaking up the pleasant atmosphere. He then jerked violently, the irritation to his skin clearly getting the better of him.

“Even with the itching?”

“Well, it was better before it started, but still…”

“Garak!?”

“Look, Doctor, it’s nothing to be concerned about. I’ll deal with it during one of your breaks.”

He was trying to end the conversation without hurting Julian’s feelings. He was on edge because of the infernal itching, and because he knew that most non-reptilian species found shedding to be very disgusting. Julian would be repulsed to learn that Garak shed. He didn’t want the date to end because his friend found his shedding repugnant.

“So, something can be done about it?”

“Yes, as I said the itching is of no concern, perfectly normal.”

Perhaps that had been the right thing to say. The conversation might end soon and Julian would probably even leave for a bit. Then he could reduce the wretched irritation caused by the old scales.

“Well, is there anything I can do to help?”

Julian’s typical caring was blinding him to the discomfort his interest and concern were causing his friend. He watched as Garak started to scratch at his neck ridge and a few scales fell away. Julian stared in amazement. Was that it? Did Cardassians shed? It would make since. He had seen Garak with various amounts of scales at different times. He was surprised that he hadn’t thought of it before.

“Garak, are you shedding?”

Garak turned away. Damn, he shouldn’t have given into the impulse. When had become so undisciplined?

“What would make you think such an imaginative thought Doctor?”

The lie was terrible transparent. Even Julian would be able to recognize the pathetic attempt at deception. Why hadn’t Julian responded yet? He suddenly felt a hand on each of his arms. There was slight pressure applied and he turned refusing to look into his friends face. He didn’t want to see the disgust there.

“Garak, look at me.”

He did so reluctantly.

“You’re shedding, aren’t you?”

Garak nodded in the affirmative.

“And, this embarrasses you?”

“No, yes, no.”

He paused not knowing what to say. Julian didn’t seem to be repulsed by the process. In fact, he was now carefully removing one of the loose scales, and peering at it with fascination. He found his voice again.

“I’m not embarrassed exactly. It’s just that most aliens I’ve encountered find the idea of shedding repugnant.” He paused. “I didn’t want to offend you.”

“Offend me.” Julian laughed at this. “It’s a natural part of life for you. And it’s not like it’s anything dirty. There just scales that are coming loose and falling off.”

Garak seemed relieved by Julian’s reactions, but it was hard to tell. He was currently looking very frustrated while trying to scratch an area on his back. The sight was both comical and endearing to Julian.

“Would it be okay if I help you with the shedding?”

Garak paused in his efforts and looked at his friend. It had been a very long time since someone had helped him shed. Mila had been the last one to do so, when he was still a boy. He could remember how wonderful it was to have help removing the hard to reach scales.

But, the act was such an intimate one. He wasn’t sure. It was true that he trusted Julian more than anyone else in his life. He even trusted the man with his life. And, his friend really didn’t know what the offer meant to Cardassians.

“Garak?”

“I’m sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts.”

“I could see that. Was offering to help you shed some sort of cultural taboo or something? I didn’t mean…”

“No,” Garak cut him off. “It’s just a very personal offer. I’m not sure if you understand what your offering. I don’t think I can accept…”

“Then explain it to me. Explain what it means to you. I care about you Garak, and I want to be closer to you. It’s why I finally worked up the courage and asked you on this date. You might be surprised. I might still want to offer my services.”

Julian winked at the end trying to insert some humor into what had become a rather tense moment. Garak still seemed uncertain. However, after a moment, he spoke.

“Helping someone shed is very intimate. It’s only done by family members or extremely close friends, in some rare instances. Only one other person has ever helped me shed, and that was when I was very young. It’s a sign of great trust and caring to enter into the act of shedding with another.”

Garak paused; he wasn’t sure how to proceed. He really did want the intimacy, but was afraid of rejection now that Julian understood the full implications.

“Garak, I… I understand if you’re not comfortable with me helping you. I didn’t intend to push you into something that would be uncomfortable. I’ll let you do what you ne…”

Garak cut him off. “I would like it very much if you would help me shed.”

He became almost timid as he finished the request.

“Are you sure?” Julian seemed hesitant.

“Yes.” Confidently spoken. “I’m certain that I would like you to participate.”

“Okay, I’ll gladly help. But, first I needed to step outside for a moment. I’m quite warm.”

He went to leave, but stopped at the door. He turned around and walked back to Garak, who was once again looking shocked. He touched the light grey cheek.

“I’m touched that you trust me enough to be a part of this Garak.”

Julian then leaned down slightly and kissed the man gently on the mouth. Garak’s mouth softened and returned the loving caress of a kiss. He found it wonderful and exhilarating and terrifying all at once. It was also causing his penile ridge to swell again.

“Now, why don’t you try to relax until I get back? I’ll bring some message oil with me.”

He then left behind a bewildered, aroused Cardassian that wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his self. The itching brought him back to reality quickly. He tried to reach the spot on his back, but it was futile. He sat back down on the bench that he and Julian had shared earlier. His mind kept moving back to the kiss. It had been spectacular, and Julian had initiated it.

Julian re-entered the sauna after what seemed to Garak no time at all. He sat down next to the Cardassian and put his arm around him.

“Are you still okay with this? If you’re not ready to get this serious, I’ll be fine.”

Julian had taken sometime think. And, Garak’s continuing bouts of shyness caused him to question his friend’s readiness to take such a big step. Julian wanted to move their relationship along, but also didn’t want Garak to feel forced. He had decided to give his friend another chance to slow things down.

“I care about you a lot and don’t want you to feel pressured into this very intimate act.”

“Julian, I’m sure. There is no-one else in the universe that I would rather share this experience with.”

“Okay then. You have to tell me what to do. I’ve never done this before.”

Garak smiled Julian’s odd sense of humor. He thought a moment about what directions to give Julian. Finally, he decided that there wasn’t much to explain, and started to slowly remove his bathrobe.

“Well, it’s really simple. You feel around the scaled areas of my body and carefully work free any of the scales that are loose.”  
“Do I need to worry about hurting you? Is there anything I should be careful of?”

Garak paused in the process of taking off his robe. Julian was obviously worried about doing anything that would hurt in anyway. The man was really unbelievably thoughtful and caring.

“Nothing in particular. Just remember that the scaled areas are very sensitive. Also, water and heat make then more pliable. If you run into one that is loose, but doesn’t come off easily don’t yank it out. That is very painful and can cause tearing of the skin and new scales. I’ll let you know if you’re doing anything wrong. But, I’m sure you’ll be quite adept at this.”

Garak finished removing the robe feeling a bit awkward.

“Garak, you’re exquisite.”

“Elim, now that we’re becoming this close you, should call me by my given name.”

“Elim.”

The name sounded like music when uttered by those rosy lips in that lightly accented voice.

“You can remove your towel if you’d like.”

“You’re sure you don’t mind?”

“It would make you more comfortable, would it not?”

“Yes.”

“And, I’d like you to be comfortable during this experience as well.”

Julian stood back up and untied the towel. He then slipped it from around his waist. Garak stared with his mouth slightly open. He had never seen a naked human in person, and the example in front of him was an exotic beauty. The light blue returned to shade his center forehead ridge and various scales.

Julian noticed the change and was pleased. He was having a similar effect to Elim’s exotic body. He decided to sit back down next to the man. He then turned slightly in order to face him.

“I guess you should get comfortable then, and I can start relieving that itching problem?”

Garak nodded agreement.

“I think you should start with my back. It’s a rather potent irritation at the moment.”

Garak started to lie down so that his head was just shy of touching Julian’s outer thigh. He paused and thought for a moment before reaching across the man’s lap to get the discarded towel. After a moment, he had it folded into a pillow. He laid his forehead against the towel and tried to relax. He very much wanted this, but it also unnerved him.

Julian was completely absorbed by the sight of Elim preparing to lie down naked beside him. The man was amazingly graceful and strong. His muscles rippled as he held himself in above the bench and reached across for the towel. Julian felt his groin warming and felt a small twitch as it became slightly erect.

“I’m ready when you are, Julian.”

Julian drew his gaze away from the sensual sight beside him in order to clear his head. He began to focus on the task at hand. The scales on Elim’s back started the base of the neck ridges and stretched across the width of his back. They rapidly narrowed to a single thin line of scales right above the backbone and ended a few centimeters above the waist. He turned to face the body and began to carefully caress the topmost section of scales on Elim’s neck. There was a sudden intake of breath from the Cardassian followed by a sighing release of air. Still, Julian noticed that the man was very tense.

“So I’m guessing that heat and high moisture content when you are shedding accelerates the process?”

“Not really. Normally, Cardassians shed a few scales at a time on a regular basis, usually during normal grooming. But the shed is interrupted and sporadic when we’re not exposed to our normal climatic conditions. Some Cardassians military men have a real problem due to extended posts in unusual climates. They gain a lot of scales because they are unable to induce shedding.”

“Isn’t that a problem for you?”

“I have access to a water shower that can be heated enough to allow for grooming on a somewhat regular basis. It’s just been a few months since my last session, water rations on this station being what they are. Ooooooh, that feels wooonderful.”

Garak was nearly growling. Julian’s slight erection grew in response to the sounds. Elim was curling his back slightly to make firmer contact with Julian’s hands. He was put in mind of the descriptions of dragons that give them catlike behaviors.

He ran his hands slowly down the scales a few more times to make sure that there were no more he needed to remove. Garak shivered slightly with the end of each of the slow strokes. There was an audible grown from when he stopped.

“Did I get everything back here? Anymore itchy areas?”

“You did a most thorough job.” His voice had satisfied humming undertone.

“Do you want me to continue to the other areas? I think I can get your hip ridges without your needing to move.”

“Um.”

Julian smiled at the completely relaxed form stretched out in front of him. It seemed he had managed to relax the man. He considered it an accomplishment to reduce the usually fluent mouth to monosyllabic expression. He stood up and moved over to Garak’s side. His now completely hard erection stuck out in front of him. He suspected that Elim was similarly hard.

“I’m going to straddle your legs. It will be the easiest way for me to comfortably reach both hip ridges. Alright?”

“Yes.”

Julian mounted Garak carefully. He then reached out to explore the two hip ridges. As he began to stroke the ridges, there was another sigh. Apparently, these ridges were more sensitive than the scaled regions of the back. He found a loose scale and rubbed it firmly. It fell away to reveal a new velvety smooth scale. Julian continued the work diligently.

“Why is it that some of the scales are replaced by new scales, but others I remove only have skin under them?”

“The…” Garak emitted a quiet moan before continuing. “The scales along the edges of large sheets, like on the back of my neck, have been forced further away from there source by new scales. But, the ones that are…” A contented sigh interrupted him. “…are in narrow lines grow differently. They don’t push the older scales away and are therefore only revealed by the removal of the dead scale above.”

He took a moment to release a long low growl and shivered the entire length of his body again.

“These type of scales are much more sensitive than the other, generally speaking. The only excep--tion is the neck ridge. But it’s sensitivity stems from a greater number of nerve endings present beneath them.”

Julian concluded with this area by applying several firm strokes. He noticed that the blue scales of Elim’s neck ridges and indeed his hip ridges darkened. Finally, he forward trapping his erection between his belly and the newly exposed scales of the back and kissed the base of Elim’s neck.

The response was a sudden intake of breath and the tensing of muscles beneath him.

“I think I’m finished with this side.” Julian whispered into Elim’s ear. “And while it is very exquisite, I think there are many more wonderful areas for me to attend to on the other side.”

Garak nodded his head in a small affirmative bow. Julian sat up and lifted himself to allow enough room for Elim to turn over. It was moment before Garak did so, revealing a face that was raw with emotion. Julian also noted the swollen and partial open penile slit. That was something that would warrant more investigation later.

Instead, Julian lay down carefully atop Elim and pulled him into a firm hug. After a moment, arms came up around him to return the slight pressure. They didn’t say a word to each other. Their bodies spoke of mutual caring and love that words could never express.

After a while, Julian put his hands on the bench either side of Elim’s head and lifted up to view the man below him. There was still a lot of raw emotion written there, but happiness seemed to be the dominant emotion for the moment. Julian really needed another break from the heat, but didn’t want to leave at that moment.

“I’m afraid I need to cool down a bit. I wish I didn’t, but it’s either that or pass out on you later.” He grinned reassuringly.

Garak nodded his ascent. Words were failing him again. Julian leaned down for another quick and gentle kiss. This time Garak didn’t seem as surprised as during the first kiss, but he was no less enthusiastic.

Julian broke the away saying, “I’ll be back shortly.”

He exited quickly and went into the cooler tepidarium. Garak remained were he was, feeling an odd mixture of excitement, happiness, and turmoil. He had decided shortly after Julian began his ministrations to relax and go with the flow. He had to admit that the evening was proving to be excellent so far, but what was to come still worried him.

It was clear that they both had amorous feelings for each other. And, Julian seemed quite willing to move the relationship in a more intimate direction. Things were already very intense. He couldn’t deny that he was also very interested. His unfolding penis was undeniable evidence of that much. But, would… could he?

He groaned in irritation and covered his eyes with an arm. Just don’t think about it. Relax and enjoy the moment. Julian’s agile fingers inflicted pure delight.

A few moments later he heard the sound of Julian entering the room. He decided not remove his arm. Julian noticed not only the arm, but also the complete change in mood that had come over his companion. He wasn’t sure what the new mood was though.

“Are you alright?”

Julian approached the Cardassian and crouched beside him. Garak finally removed the arm and turned his head slightly to look at Julian. His entire body language seemed different with just the moving of the arm; he seemed less something. Julian couldn’t place what Elim’s body language had been saying earlier.

“Just overwhelmed. It is a rather intense experience for me.”

“Are you ready for me to continue? I can give you a little time if you’d like?”

“No, I’d prefer you continue. Your fingers are exquisitely talented. And, the tingling sensations caused by the loose scales is quite annoying.”

“Alright then.”

Julian stood back up and eyed once again all the lovely patterns of scales that adorned the front of Elim’s form. He wondered if he was supposed to groom the facial scales. He locked eyes with the man laid out before him. The man seemed to read the question there.

Julian put his leg across Elim’s stomach his foot searching for the edge of the bench. Once he had acquired a good footing, he shifted his weight and put his other foot on the bench as well. He was now crouching over the mostly smooth Cardassian stomach. He leaned down and quickly kissed the center of the inverted teardrop on Elim’s forehead.

Elim breathed in sharply. The emotions running through him at that moment were almost too intense to handle. He let out a slow breath. But, before he could say a word, another kiss was applied to his mouth. His thoughts flew from his mind instantly.

Julian pulled back from the short kiss and was glad to see the blissful smile blossoming across Elim’s face. Now, where to begin? He had decided to leave the facial scales for last. He adjusted his legs so that they were folded with his shins against the bench, so that he was now sitting lightly on Elim’s stomach.

The sensation of the small center ridge that ran from the teardrop on the chest down to the penile ridge was superb. The way it rubbed his balls made his already extremely hard cock jump. Julian thought it would also tease his cleft nicely if he leaned back a bit. But, this wasn’t the time to indulge in those actions.

He reached out to start working on the neck ridges. He found that many of the scales seemed loose, but only a very few would actually release and come off. He continued rubbing at them slowly but firmly for a few minutes. The effect on Elim was amazing. The man’s eyes were shut, his mouth was stretched into a tight smile, and he was making a sound that was something between a hum and a growl.

Julian really liked the reaction his ministrations were evoking, but was at a loss for how to remove the loose scales. The flexing of Elim’s stomach muscles distracted Julian for a moment. The way the ridge rubbed his tender area unexpectedly was intensely pleasurable. A slight moan escaped him.

The feeling of Julian straddling him while caressing both his neck ridges was potent. He tried to keep control over his reactions, but the strokes became firmer as Julian continued. Elim realized that he was the one emitting the growling sound he heard. He also realized that he was starting to unfold completely. He made tightened his stomach muscles and managed to halt that reaction with enormous effort. That would lead to a very awkward situation indeed. He heard Julian’s moan above the sound of his own growling. It was a magnificence sound. Oh, if only he…

His thoughts were interrupted by Julian’s question. What had he been asked?

“Hum?”

“I asked how am I supposed to remove these loose scales. None of them seem to want to let loose completely.”

“Oh.”

“Well?”

Julian was amused by his Elim’s reactions. His quick-witted, intensely intelligent friend was again reduced to monosyllabic expression. He paused in his efforts to loosen the scales to allow his friend a chance to concentrate. This would hopefully lead to a useful answer.

It took Elim a few moments to collect himself. In response to the question, he reached up and took one of Julian’s hands in between his two hands. Julian made an effort to concentrate; the sensation of the so gentle and intimate touch was distracting. Elim’s spoke as he directed Julian’s hands.

“These scales,” he ran Julian’s hands along them, “are connected to each other in lines.”

Julian’s figures were being careful directed between the layers of scales. Shortly after the tips had gone beneath the top layer he felt point were the lower line of scales connected to each other. He started to move his fingers along the line slowly.

Elim winced and gripped the hand tightly. Julian stopped his exploration immediately.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Elim lightened his hold again. “It’s okay. You just have to be very careful.”

Elim brought their hands away from the scales. Julian noticed a small amount of blood on the fingertip that had been between the scales.  
Elim touched the area carefully. He seemed to decide that it didn’t need further attention though. Julian didn’t notice; he was focused on the blood on his finger.

“Elim, I… I made you bleed. I’m sorry I didn’t realize.”

Julian felt terrible. Elim had entrusted him with this very important task and he’d managed to cause the man to bleed. He knew it was hard for Elim to trust, and now he might have ruined the trust he had been given.

“Julian.”

Elim’s word didn’t break through to his friend. He reach up and grasped the hand so that the blood was hidden beneath.

“Julian.”

This got the man’s attention. Elim looked at his friend until he had managed to gain eye contact. He them smiled at the overly thoughtful and caring man.

“It’s fine. You didn’t know how easy it is to tear one of the upper scales loose when you are underneath them. I should have warned you.”

This seemed to mollify Julian slightly. But, he glanced at the spot nervously still.

“It’s fine. You just pulled one of the scales loose the hard way. I would, however, ask that you try not to do so again. It is rather an unpleasant sensation.”

He smiled, and Julian relaxed further. Once again, Elim took the lovely dexterous golden hands into his own. He led them back up to the scales of the neck ridge.

“I’ll show how to remove these. They’re a bit tricky. You have to loosen every scale in the line; then you remove the whole line at once.”

Elim directed Julian’s finger to show him the trick to loosening the scales. He then slowly started to work the lowest line of scales out from under the scales above them. He nudged Julian’s fingers indicating that he should try the same thing. It worked nicely Julian discovered.

“So, do you think you have the hang of it now?”

“Yes. I think so.”

Elim took Julian’s hand and kissed it lightly. He then relaxed again, leaving Julian to continue with the shedding. Before long, Julian had him growling softly again.

After finishing with the neck ridges, Julian started on the broad expanse of muscular chest. He was a little disappointed that there were so few loose scales here. He would have liked to explore the area more thoroughly. He was really tempted to explore Elim’s reaction to having his nipples stimulated, but there weren’t any scales that even got near them.

Julian paused after finishing with the line of scales that he could easily access with shifting positions. He wasn’t sure how to proceed. The only areas left were the facial scales and the scales along the edge of the penile ridge. Elim hadn’t spoken, opened his eyes or moved since the incident with the neck ridge. But, he had continued to growl softly when Julian massaged the more sensitive areas.

“I’m ready to work on your facial scales if you’re ready.”

Elim made a small nod of approval, but didn’t react otherwise. Julian stretched his upper body across Elim’s; and positioned his head to the left of Elim’s, facing what was a beautiful profile. He started messaging the scales loose, working from top to bottom. He whispered into the ear near his mouth.

“You are so beautiful. I love the way your skin feels beneath my hands. The way it changes from textured velvety scales to smooth expanses of unadorned skin. And, the wonderful ridges,” Julian moved his hips slightly causing a pleasant friction as the stomach ridge rubbed against his trapped cock. “Are so exhilarating. You’ve given me such a wonderful gift, getting to touch and explore your magnificent body. I want to give you a gift in return.”

As he spoke these words, Elim’s breathing became more rapid and shallow. The blue tinge of his scales darkened to a rich shade of phthalo blue. Julian shifted so that he was now lying at Elim’s side, one leg still slightly draped across the man.

He had nearly finished with the facial ridges, only the ear he was whispering in needed attention. He moved his hand slowly down Elim’s chest working his way to the penile ridge that still needed attention. While his hand teased its way down Elim’s front, he used his tongue to work free the loose scales of the ear ridge.

Elim’s reactions to the stimulation were invigorating. He was writhing with pleasure, and moaning loudly. He gripped the side of the bench tightly. Never had he felt sensations this potent. He longed for more stimulation. He was rapidly unfolding. It wouldn’t be long before he was completely erect.

“Oh, Julian.”

Then Julian’s hand reached the penile ridge. He slowly explored the scales, carefully removing the loose ones. Elim was now completely hard; the thick dark grey penis was throbbing with each renewed touch to his penile ridge.

Julian finished removing the last of the loose scales. He rubbed the region slowly one more time before moving to stroke the recently emerged cock. He gripped around the thick base and shifted to begin a much more passionate kiss with Elim.

The moment Elim felt Julian’s hand slide around his cock reality broke upon him. He froze, while his mind went into overdrive. Julian felt the sudden change in his partner. He released the cock and pulled back to look at his companion. The change had been sudden and drastic.

Elim looked frightened. As the realization dawned on Julian, Elim jumped from the bench.

“I don’t think I can do this!” Elim exclaimed nervously.

He moved away from Julian and the bench not making eye contact. He moved towards the far corner of the room with his back facing his confused companion. Julian half expected Elim to start hugging himself.

“What’s wrong? What happened? You seemed to be enjoying yourself just seconds ago.”

 

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
